Party Crashers
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: When Ga Eul begins to seriously date someone else, The F4 have to hurry to get Yi Jeong to make a decision regarding his intentions with the girl he left behind. All of which finally comes to head at her new boyfriends birthday party who is about to declare his own commitment for the kindergarten teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, this is a just a fun two-shot that has been rolling around in my head. So, I hope you all enjoy this little quick story and as always let me know!

"You cheated!" Woo Bin pouted over to Ji Hoo who was grinning smugly.

"No. I am just better than you."

"Yah!" Woo Bin yelled and turned to Gu Jun Pyo who was lounging on the couch playing video games. "Who is better at pool? Me or Ji Hoo?"

"Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo answered without even bothering to look up from the television. "For a mafia prince, you have terrible aim."

"Very funny," Woo Bin threw a pillow at the back of his head which Jun Pyo caught easily since he had been dodging blows from their more physical member since they were five. "You're better at darts though."

"Ha," Woo Bin cheered at Ji Hoo. "Told you."

Ji Hoo sat on the edge of the table with a laugh. "Really? Then how come I beat you twice last week?"

"You didn't beat me," Woo Bin started to protest but was stopped as a soft voice called from the entryway. "Sunbae?"

"Down here, Ga Eul."

Ji Hoo smiled and moved by his side to wait for her. "I didn't know Ga Eul was stopping by tonight."

"I don't think she's staying." Woo Bin shrugged. "She worked late last night at the porridge shop so I gave her a ride home but she left her purse. She messaged me saying she would swing by and grab it."

Jun Pyo paused his game to look over suspiciously over at him. "Why is she still waitressing? Isn't Shinhwa paying her enough?"

"I guess not." Woo Bin sighed. "I figured you knew. They started her off at such a basic salary that she felt the need to still work at the porridge shop a few evenings. And before you say anything," he shook his head at Ji Hoo was already reaching for his checkbook. "She won't take it. Believe me, I've tried."

"Damn it," Jun Pyo rubbed his eyes. "I've been so busy in New York that I stopped checking in on the school. I will yell at them while I'm home. Her salary will be fixed."

"Thanks," Woo Bin began but they quickly hushed at the sound of her approaching the game-room. "Hey, kiddo—" He stopped midsentence as Ga Eul came into view and all three men's eyes widened. "YAH!"

"Ahh!" Ga Eul jumped in fright at the raised shouts from all of them, her hand flying to her heart. "Don't do that!"

"What are you wearing?" Woo Bin demanded. His voice uncharacteristically sharp as he noticed how much of her legs were currently exposed. "Are you crazy? You can't walk around the city like that!"

"It's just a dress, Sunbae."

Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo flanked Woo Bin on each side, their arms folded like overprotective fathers and she had to swallow a laugh. "Now, if you're done giving me a heart attack, can I have my purse?"

"No." Woo Bin shook his head, his expression still thunderous. "Not until you tell me where you are going dressed like that."

"Oh stop being so grumpy." Ga Eul looked down thoughtfully at her new black dress paired with her favorite heels. "Besides, don't you like it?"

"You normally don't wear heels to the supermarket, Ga Eul." Ji Hoo snapped. "So fess up. Where are you going?"

"Fine." Ga Eul moaned since she knew there was no way the boys would let her leave unless she answered them. She gestured to Woo Bin with an eye roll. "Remember the gentlemen who came into the porridge shop and asked me out?"

"Yes."

"There you go."

"You said he asked you out," Woo Bin growled through gritted teeth. "You didn't tell me that you said yes."

"Besides," Gu Jun Pyo barked in annoyance. "Don't you think that dress is a little much for a first date?"

"Yes." Ga Eul said calmly. "But not for a fifth date."

"What-fifth. YAH!" Woo Bin shouted in horror. "You've gone out with this guy five times and you're just now telling me?"

"Yes. Because I knew you would overreact."

"I'm not overreacting." He told her firmly. "We've talked about this, Ga Eul. Being involved with us makes you a target for jerks. You—"

"Woo Bin," Ga Eul stepped forward and slapped her hand over his mouth. "Enough. Moon Jung Shin has been the perfect gentlemen."

"They always are," Jun Pyo muttered under his breath. "Until they get you to my hotel."

Ga Eul narrowed her eyes at her best friends future husband who only glared right back. "Don't look at me like that, Chu Ga Eul." He rolled his shoulders and scanning her outfit one last time, he huffed. "You're not going."

"Who is going to stop me?" Ga Eul barked, her patience at an end. "You?"

Jun Pyo opened his mouth but she wasn't finished. "Since Geum Jan Di is the one who helped me get ready tonight… How do you think she will react if I were to report that you were trying to ruin my evening?"

The mention of his girlfriend's temper forced Jun Pyo to scowl but he wisely decided not to continue and she nodded in satisfaction before turning back to Woo Bin. "Now unless you want to feel my heel in a very uncomfortable place, give me my purse."

He glared at her furiously before stalking over to the bar and pulling her purse out. She went to take it but he quickly yanked it out of reach. "I am meeting him."

"Sunbae-"

"I am meeting him, Ga Eul or you don't go." Woo Bin snapped and she knew from the harsh gleam in his eyes that he was not going to back down and she groaned in defeat.

"Fine. I'm supposed to meet him at the restaurant. I was going to take a cab but I guess you can drive me instead."

"Thank you," Woo Bin said sarcastically and she snatched her purse.

"Promise me though that you will be nice."

"Fine." He grabbed his keys and giving a significant glance to Ji Hoo who nodded discreetly, he followed Ga Eul to the door.

"Does So Yi Jeong know about this?" Jun Pyo called, his tone implying that he highly doubted it since he had not received any messages to break this guy's legs. For the first time, Ga Eul paused and her color drained from her face slightly which she quickly masked with a stiff smile.

"Not yet. But I doubt he will mind."

"Ga Eul," Ji Hoo chuckled in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Yi Jeong is going to blow—"

"We're just friends, Sunbae." Ga Eul interrupted hastily. "You know that. Besides, do you honestly think So Yi Jeong tells me about every date he has in Sweden?"

The other members shuffled awkwardly but didn't comment. Although they were fairly certain Yi Jeong had not gone out with any girls since he had left, they couldn't guarantee it. However, mistaking their silence for confirmation the light in Ga Eul's eyes dimmed but she only tilted her head with a sigh. "See. So I doubt this would be a problem for him." She turned impatiently to Woo Bin. "I'm going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered but nudged her forward. As they climbed the stairs, he quickly looked back to the other two. "Shit," he mouthed furiously. "What do we do now?"

The moment the door clicked shut, Jun Pyo groaned. "Damn it. I just wanted one calm trip home. Why do we always have to be so fucking dramatic?" He whipped out his phone and Ji Hoo looked at him in alarm. "Who are you calling?"

"Who do you think?" Jun Pyo snapped. "Yi Jeong."

"You're going to tell him? Now?" Ji Hoo all but screeched. "Why?"

"Because," Jun Pyo sighed as he waited for the potter to answer his call. "I know how I would feel if this were me and Geum Jan Di, and you guys didn't tell me she had a date."

"Geum Jan Di has a date," Yi Jeong voice suddenly called in confusion. "With who?"

Jun Pyo's eyes widened as he realized Yi Jeong must have picked up without him realizing it. "Um no… I mean she does but it's with me."

"You called me this late just to tell me you have a date with your soon-to-be-fiancé?"

"Not exactly." Jun Pyo stammered. "I was just saying I know how I would feel if she had a date and you guys didn't tell me."

"Why would Geum Jan Di have a date with someone else? Are you guys having problems?"

"What? No." Jun Pyo half-yelled. "We're fine."

"Gu Jun Pyo, have you been drinking?" Yi Jeong asked in concern. "You know you can't drink. You get all loopy."

"I haven't been—" Jun Pyo stopped with a sigh. "No, I haven't been drinking. But I do need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Yi Jeong laughed. "By why are you acting all nervous? It can't be that bad. Unless you've called me to tell me that something has happened to Chu Ga Eul."

This was met with only heavy silence and alarm shot through Yi Jeong like a bullet. He dove to his feet with a shout. "Oh my god. Is she—"

"No, no," Jun Pyo groaned. "Ga Eul is fine. At least physically…. I think. I mean Woo Bin is making sure she doesn't do anything physically… Although maybe I should call the hotel and tell them not to let her into any of the rooms."

Ji Hoo slapped his hand over his face with a moan. This was not going to end well.

"Gu Jun Pyo, what the hell are you talking about?" Yi Jeong demanded. "You've stopped making sense twenty minutes ago."

"Ga Eul is dating somebody." Jun Pyo finally said in a rush. "For a couple of weeks apparently. We just found out."

Yi Jeong froze and it took several tries before he was able to get his throat to work again. "What?"

"She stopped by tonight and told us." He continued quietly. "She wanted Woo Bin to officially meet him." That was technically a lie but Jun Pyo figured it would make matters worse if Yi Jeong knew Ga Eul had been dating someone they had not thoroughly checked.

"Chu Ga Eul is—" Yi Jeong broke off and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well good. I'm glad."

"Wait. You're glad?" Jun Pyo frowned in confusion. "You really don't mind?"

"Why should I mind? I've told you guys before… Ga Eul and I are just friends."

"You stubborn…" Jun Pyo pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're actually going to risk losing Chu Ga Eul to this guy all because you still can't admit—"

"It's fine, Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong snapped. "Ga Eul is free to date whomever she likes."

"I hope you mean that," Jun Pyo said harshly. "Because you're not going to get another chance if you blow this one."

"Then it's a good thing I don't care then, isn't it?" Yi Jeong barked before hanging up and Jun Pyo looked at Ji Hoo with a grimace. "Well, that went well."

"Oh yeah," Ji Hoo gave him a thumbs up with a snort. "Good job. Your choice of words there was amazing, Mr. CEO of a major cooperation."

"Shut up."

They anxiously waited for Woo Bin to return with a few more rounds of pool but since they were so distracted, their shots basically rolled lazily around the table. Both of them jumping as they heard the hurried steps of Woo Bin returning about an hour later. He leaned against the doorframe with a strained expression.

"Guys, we're in trouble." He shook his head. "This isn't some random punk."

"What do you mean?" Ji Hoo asked curiously. "Did you actually like him?"

"No," he shrugged. "But I didn't hate him either."

"Who is he?" Jun Pyo snapped, already wanting his people to do a background check on him. "What does he do?"

"Moon Jung Shin," Woo Bin pushed off the doorway to grab a drink. His face strained with worry. "He is a pharmacist around our age. He seemed polite and obviously adores Ga Eul. He practically beamed when I dropped her off."

"Great." Ji Hoo muttered and threw down his pool stick. "So, what do we think?"

"I'm reserving judgment." Woo Bin sighed. "Although, to give him credit he handled me well. He looked me in the eye and answered all my questions without flinching. Although, that might because he didn't recognize me and Ga Eul asked for us to keep it that way. People tend to treat her weird when they discover she is best friends with the F4."

"Why?" Jun Pyo scrunched her nose. "You would think that would make it better."

"Oh sure," Woo Bin snorted. "She is only happens to best friends to Geum Jan Di, the known love of the head of Shinhwa. The unofficial sister of the Song family. Not to mention," he gestured dismissively to Ji Hoo who raised his eyebrow in amusement. "She goes fishing every Saturday with Yoon Ji Hoo, the former presidents grandson. Yeah, she is just your run of the mill girl."

"Damn," Jun Pyo gave a cocky grin. "We're cool."

"Oh, shut up, Jun Pyo." Woo Bin rubbed his face. "I guess I need to tell Yi Jeong."

"No need." Ji Hoo dipped his head to Jun Pyo. "Pabo here did it for you."

"You…" Woo Bin groaned. "How did he take it?"

"His usual." Jun Pyo muttered darkly. "Ga Eul is just some girl. Why do I care if she's dating?"

"Fantastic. Damn it, what a fucking mess." The mafia prince sank into the couch and looked at them worriedly. "Ga Eul does seem to like this guy. But I could see it in her eyes when you mentioned Yi Jeong…"

"I know." Ji Hoo nodded. "I saw it too."

"But if he waits any longer," Woo Bin trailed off with a shrug. "I could see her actually falling for this guy. She was happy and comfortable with him."

"But not passionate," Jun Pyo reminded them both. "Ga Eul is happy and comfortable with all of us. Hell, if that were the only criteria, she would have fallen for you or Ji Hoo and probably would've had a much less complicated relationship." He shook his head knowingly. "Same for Yi Jeong. She is the only girl to ever get under his skin. They have a kind of passion with each other…" He stopped almost embarrassed. "Well, it's not something you usually find twice."

"True," Woo Bin agreed. "But if he won't admit it…" He sighed again. "I guess we will have to wait and see."

The others nodded and tried to relax but all of them were aware that Yi Jeong if lost Ga Eul, he would never be the same.

Two weeks later and Woo Bin was staring at his phone, deeply wishing he didn't need to make this call. But not only had Gal Eul continued to see Moon Jung Shin, but he was also starting to become a key figure in her life. He had even joined her on her weekly fishing trip to meet Ji Hoo. And while the doctor wasn't crazy about Ga Eul dating, even he had to admit Jung Shin appeared to be a decent man.

Now, Woo Bin had a decision to make and he honestly hoped the card he was about to play was strong enough. With a deep breath, he called Yi Jeong and rolled his eyes as it only rang incessantly. The potter had been dodging all their calls since Jun Pyo had told him about Ga Eul. Which meant that Yi Jeong was pissed about it and doing what he did best. Running.

However, this time Woo Bin had no intention of letting him. So with a small smirk, he only kept calling him. Repeatedly. Without stop.

"I can do this a lot longer than you can ignore me," Woo Bin sang as he took a deep swallow of his whiskey. "So, let's just get this over with, shall we?"

After an hour of back-to-back calling, Yi Jeong finally answered with a low snarl. "What?"

"Oh stop snapping like a dog." Woo Bin told him in an exasperated tone. "Answer the phone like a gentleman."

"Woo Bin, I am not in the mood for jokes so if you don't mind—"

"Hang up, I dare you." Woo Bin told him with a dark laugh. "I will be in Sweden to kick your ass before the line finishes clicking off."

Yi Jeong huffed but knew when he had reached the end of his friend's patience and it would be best not to keep pushing him. "Fine. What?"

"You know," Woo Bin's voice sharpened dangerously. "I have put up with you acting like an arrogant chaebol ass for two weeks now and I'm about sick of it. If you want to keep throwing a fit over there in Sweden, fine but don't forget who you're talking to here, So Yi Jeong."

"Did you honestly call just to yell at me?"

"Yes, because you are pissing me off." Woo Bin took a deep breath, trying to reign in his frustration. "Look, Yi Jeong. You can act like you don't care that Ga Eul is dating someone. But we both know that's not true."

Yi Jeong began to protest but Woo Bin stopped him firmly. "No. You're going to listen to me. You can't keep doing this, Yi Jeong. Ga Eul loves you."

"Woo Bin," Yi Jeong snarled viciously and for once Woo Bin was grateful he was all the way in Sweden, so he didn't have to dodge a punch. "You know she does. And you love her. But for some reason, you can't admit it. Even to yourself." He shook his head. "But you need to decide, Yi Jeong. And quickly. Because you are about to lose her… For good this time."

Woo Bin could hear Yi Jeong pacing angrily the whole time he had been speaking but at this, he stopped. His breathing a little faster even as he kept his tone cold. "Why do you say that? Has this guy…" Yi Jeong cleared his throat trying to appear unaffected but failing miserably. "Has something happened?"

"Besides, the fact that you're being an idiot." Woo Bin almost yelled but somehow managed to suppress it. "Ga Eul came and talked to me today. Apparently, the guy she is dating has a birthday coming up. He is having the party at one of my clubs actually."

"Ga Eul hates clubs," Yi Jeong pointed out with a sarcastic snarl. "Any idiot dating her should know that."

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "That's not my point, you pabo. The point is…" He sighed before continuing in a rush. "He asked her to be exclusive Yi Jeong. He wants to announce it at his party."

Yi Jeong didn't answer respond for almost a full minute before he finally growled. "And what did she say?"

"She hasn't answered him yet," Woo Bin said somberly. "She wants my blessing first."

"Great. So tell her no."

"I can't just…. Look, Yi Jeong. You're my bro, no matter what. But you can't keep doing this. You can't keep just sitting in Sweden only calling or messaging Ga Eul whenever you feel like it. Then expecting her to be a mind reader and somehow magically know how you feel about her."

"I don't--"

"Yi Jeong, I know you. And can you honestly tell me that you will be fine if Ga Eul keeps dating this guy? Kissing him? Holding him? And eventually letting him into her bed?"

While that particular image did nothing for Woo Bin's blood pressure since he loved Ga Eul like a sister, he figured he had probably just angered Yi Jeong to stroke level. Which he hoped would enough to break through his stubborn wall. However, when he only stayed silent, Woo Bin let out a humorless chuckle.

"Fine, then. I will give you until this weekend to decide once and for all what you're going to do. But if you don't make a move or at least try to fix this with Ga Eul, then." He lowered his voice so his friend could hear the sincerity of his next words. "I am going to give her my blessing."

Without waiting for an answer, Woo Bin quietly hung up and bowed his head, praying he hadn't just irrevocably hurt his lifelong friend. "Please don't make me regret this."

On Saturday both Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo sat next to him on the couch. All three were pouting in great F4 fashion. It had been days since Woo Bin's conversation with Yi Jeong and none of them had heard from him. He had turned off his phone and was ignoring all their messages.

"So now what?" Jun Pyo grumbled. "We just let Chu Ga Eul keep dating this guy?"

"We don't have a choice," Ji Hoo told him. "We can't tell her not to when Yi Jeong only continues to deny he has feelings for her."

"And I can't withhold my blessing any longer." Woo Bin said quietly. "Ga Eul doesn't deserve to be ignored. And Moon Jung Shin is a nice guy. It wouldn't be right not to allow her a chance at happiness."

"Will she really be happy with someone who is not Yi Jeong though?"

"I don't know but I can't make that decision." He looked at Jun Pyo sadly. "She is basically my sister, Jun Pyo. I have to put her first this time."

"I know but-"

The sound of the door opening cut them off and Woo Bin got up with a frown. "Who could that be?" However, before he could move upstairs, Yi Jeong strolled easily into the lounge as though he had not been gone for almost two years. "Hey, guys."

His friends all froze and stared at him in stunned disbelief. Gu Jun Pyo's jaw dropping at the sight of Yi Jeong wearing dark jeans and a simple black button-down shirt, and aviator sunglasses. After almost a full minute of him openly gaping like a fish, Ji Hoo without ever taking his eyes off Yi Jeong reached over and closed his mouth.

"Yi Jeong," Woo Bin finally gasped. "What are you- "

Yi Jeong ignored their surprise at his sudden appearance and just leaned against the wall. He kept his body language casual but they could see the new determination on him as he took off his sunglasses and gave them a slow grin. "So, who is up for crashing a birthday party?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the amazing response to this story. So, I hope you enjoy the conclusion! By the way, I am also writing a Cinderella and the Four Knights fic if anyone is interested. I hope to make it a two-shot as well and post the first chapter sometime this week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter and as always let me know what you think!

The club was thumping and loud per the usual Saturday night crowd. Yi Jeong leaned against the rail of the balcony, not even bothering to take his sunglasses off yet as he scanned the crowd.

"Moon Jung Shin in the one sitting at the middle table," Woo Bin dipped his head. "In the blue shirt. Nice shoes, cheap watch."

Yi Jeong turned his head, his expression neutral as he studied the man who had crept into Chu Ga Eul's life. "Hmm."

"What are you going to do?" Woo Bin asked him quietly. Yi Jeong didn't answer but only watched the scene playing out in front of him. Ga Eul had appeared by the man's side with a tall glass of water. As she approached the table, Moon Jung Shin wrapped his arm easily around her waist, never breaking in his conversation with his friends.

Ga Eul seemed surprised by the open display of affection but didn't pull away, her body relaxing into his side. Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo both winced and looked over in concern at Yi Jeong. Except the potter didn't seem bothered since he only leaned further onto his forearms with a dark grin.

"Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin asked again, his voice nervous. "What exactly is your plan here?"

He shrugged. "Isn't it obvious… I am here to celebrate his birthday."

Jun Pyo winced. "I don't know what you mean by that but I just want to go on the record that I think it's a bad idea."

"Me too. So can we maybe do this without... doing whatever you're doing?" Woo Bin asked weakly but Yi Jeong only tilted his head as he watched the couple carefully. "Don't worry. I will handle this Moon Jung Shin."

"Which is what worries me." Ji Hoo looked down at Ga Eul. "I've talked to Jung Shin, Yi Jeong. He's crazy about Ga Eul."

"I'm sure he is," Yi Jeong pushed himself up and looked over at him. His eyes were hidden by the sunglasses but there was no mistaking the cold smile. "Too bad for him."

Ga Eul took a deep swallow of her water. This was why she hated clubs. They were so loud that you had to shout to even be heard. Not to mention the heat from all the bodies seemed to suck all the moisture right out of her.

She took another sip while trying to discreetly fan herself. Moon Jung Shin shot her a concerned glance but she sent him a reassuring smile and gestured to her throat signally her thirst. He nodded before returning his attention back to his friends.

"Miss Ga Eul," a low voice mumbled and she turned to see one of Woo Bin's workers by her side. "Boss just wanted me to let you know they have arrived."

Ga Eul thanked him and inwardly smiled. She had asked Woo Bin to try and be discreet when they arrived. While she knew she would eventually have to tell Jung Shin about her relationship with the F4, she would rather not do it at his birthday celebration.

She scanned the area on the second floor for Woo Bin, knowing he had a private lounge away from the crowd. She figured he was probably watching her protectively from the balcony. Her grin deepening as she quickly spotted him standing next to Ji Hoo, both of whom were looking down at her anxiously.

She shook her head at their overprotectiveness and began to tell Jung Shin she would be right back but an odd prickling that had been bothering her all night made her look up once more.

Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Woo Bin was talking to someone new. He was leaning against the rail, his face was hidden slightly but there was something in the way that way he moved that struck her as familiar. Realizing that she was watching him, he slowly took off his glasses and her heart began to race as he stared her down.

"Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul gasped in disbelief and feeling the room spin, she stumbled slightly. "Ga Eul," Jung Shin asked worriedly. His hands coming up to steady her. "Are you all right?"

"What?" She blinked at him in a daze. "Oh… Yes. Sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm," Ga Eul nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay." He rubbed her arm soothingly and for the first time, his touch seemed wrong. "I will be right back." She leaned up to brush a kiss to his cheek. "I feel the need for a drink."

As she practically ran to the bar, Yi Jeong smiled and stalked steadily down the stairs. The guys watched him go with both a mixture of relief that he seemed to finally make up his mind regarding his love for Ga Eul and absolute dread for the explosion which was about to take place.

"Ga Eul is going to kill me for this," Woo Bin groaned. "She will probably even try to punch me."

"What for?" Ji Hoo asked with a long swallow of his whiskey. "Just because we've let Yi Jeong show up after two years and suddenly ambush her right when her boyfriend is about to declare his intentions?"

Somehow hearing it out-loud made Woo Bin feel even worse and he gave Ji Hoo a dirty glare. "Yes, Ji Hoo. That would be why."

"Just checking," the doctor grinned and held out a glass. "Come on. We might as well be drunk for this. It's the only we can feign innocence."

"We are going to need to drink a whole bottle to get out of this one," Gu Jun Pyo commented darkly. "Especially since I just received a message from Jan Di that she got held up at the hospital so could I look after Ga Eul for her tonight?"

"Oh god," Woo Bin groaned. "Just tell them to bring me the whole fucking bar."

Ga Eul was trying to remember how to breathe as the waiter placed down the shot-glass. However, before she could gulp it down, she heard the voice that had been haunting her dreams for the past two years.

"Have you started drinking on me now, Ga Eul Yang?"

She closed her eyes, trying to keep her voice calm so he wouldn't see how deeply his presence affected her. "Tonight it seemed like the appropriate thing to do."

He chuckled and she briefly felt him brush the length of her arm. "Pick something else then. That cheap stuff is disgusting."

"In case you forget," Ga Eul said shortly. "I'm poor. The cheap stuff is the best I can do." She raised the drink once more to her lips but he quickly reached over and snatched it from her numb fingers. He put it aside with a harsh snap and placed his hand on the bar officially caging her in.

"Are you ever going to turn around?"

Ga Eul stubbornly shook her head. "No."

He laughed huskily and pressed up so tightly against her that she could feel the entire hard plane of his body.

"Fine. We will talk this way then." Yi Jeong's voice was low as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck, his fingers stroking sensually along the outer skin of her thigh.

Ga Eul felt a shiver run up her spine at his touch but she forced herself to stay still, her gaze locked on the wall. "What are you doing here, Yi Jeong?"

"The guys told me about a certain birthday party tonight." He murmured and she could practically hear his smirk. "So I decided to swing by."

"All the way from Sweden?" Ga Eul demanded quietly as she finally turned to face him. He was standing so close; she could see the flecks in his eyes as he studied her. His lips curved knowingly as she blushed under his intense scrutiny. "You know me. I never could resist a good party."

"Yi Jeong—"

"Ga Eul?"

She jumped as she heard the calling of her name and she realized that Moon Jung Shin was now standing next to her with a mixture of worry and confusion. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes. I was just umm." Ga Eul laughed nervously. "I was," she motioned weakly to Yi Jeong who had taken a small step back. "So Yi Jeong is friends with Song Woo Bin. We were just catching up."

"Oh…" Jung Shin looked over with a flash of recognition. "You wouldn't happen to be So Yi Jeong the artist, would you?"

"Mmm," Yi Jeong nodded, never taking his eyes of Ga Eul.

"I wasn't aware you and Chu Ga Eul knew each other." Jung Shin said slowly as he cast a hurt look to Ga Eul who shuffled uncomfortably.

"Really? Well, it must have just slipped her mind," Yi Jeong titled his head to meet his suspicious stare with a hard smile and signaled for the bartender who immediately rushed over with a deep bow.

"Serve Moon Jung Shin and his friends whatever they want tonight. Courtesy of the F4."

"Yi Jeong." Ga Eul asked in concern not liking his tone. "What are you—"

"It's his birthday, Ga Eul. We can't let the birthday boy buy his own drinks." He gestured to her previous one still resting on the bar. "Enjoy your evening, Ga Eul Yang. Don't worry, we will… catch up, was it?" Yi Jeong finished sarcastically. "Later."

She glared murderously at him but he simply gave Jung Shin another smirk before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Ga Eul, what's going on?" Jung Shin asked carefully. "Are you and So Yi Jeong—"

"Hey guys," Woo Bin quickly interrupted, his hand squeezing Ga Eul's arm in silent assurance. "How's it going?"

She blinked at him and seeing the wounded expression, he inwardly winced. Apparently, Yi Jeong's sudden appearance had caught her more off guard than he expected.

"Wait, this is Song Woo Bin?" Moon Jung Shin gasped in sudden understanding and he turned in shock to Ga Eul. "You're friends with the members of F4?"

"Yes." She mumbled and he shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Woo Bin stiffened at the slight sharp tone in his voice. "We've asked her not to mention it. We prefer to keep our privacy."

"It's all right, Woo Bin." Ga Eul put her hand on his arm. "Do you mind giving us a minute?"

Woo Bin hesitated for a moment before agreeing. "I will be right over here though if you need me."

After they were left alone, Ga Eul took a deep breath and met Jung Shin's hurt expression. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. It's just…" She spread her hands pleadingly. "I wanted to make sure you were dating me because you cared about me. Not because I had access to the F4."

Jung Shin softened and he took her hand. "Have people actually done that to you, Ga Eul?"

She nodded and he sighed, using his other hand to pull her in for a hug. "I'm sorry."

Ga Eul returned the pressure but the image of Yi Jeong flashed through her mind and she quickly pulled back with a forced smile. "Now come on… it's your birthday. Let's dance."

Yi Jeong hid in the shadows as he watched Ga Eul and Jung Shin go out onto the dance floor. She was smiling and gazing up at him as he held her close but Yi Jeong knew her well enough to know she was tense. She was rattled by his presence tonight which alone assured him that he wasn't too late after all.

"How long are you just going to creepily stalk in the corner?" Woo Bin asked as he joined him and Yi Jeong smiled. "Not much longer. I'm sure he will want to have a conversation soon anyway."

"I would too if I caught you basically pinning my girl to the bar and undressing her with your eyes." Woo Bin quipped. "Creep."

Yi Jeong chuckled as he swirled the amber contents of his glass. "You were right," he said quietly after a few minutes. "I was running."

"I know."

He rolled his eyes but flashed a grin before sighing. "I know I haven't been fair. But it was too hard to only hear her voice on the phone…." He trailed off and took another long swallow of his drink. "It was just easier to pretend I didn't care."

"But then Jun Pyo called you." Woo Bin said knowingly. "And told you about her dating Moon Jung Shin. And you realized that Ga Eul wasn't just going to sit at home for four years waiting on you to decide you were ready."

Yi Jeong clenched his jaw with a nod. "I didn't…handle the news very well."

"I noticed." Woo Bin sighed and turned to him. "So, tell her, Yi Jeong. And really tell her this time. Don't keep making vague promises. Ga Eul deserves more than that. She deserves the truth for once."

"I know." Yi Jeong mumbled and seeing that Ga Eul had pulled herself away from the crowd and was heading to one of the clubs balconies, he quickly set his glass down. "And on that note," he shot Woo Bin a wink. "I have a girl to steal."

His friend gave him a good luck sign and signaled for Ji Hoo to intercept and distract Jung Shin for a while. Which shouldn't be hard since they had been basically shoving free drinks down his throat all night and Woo Bin winced at the headache the man was going wake up with tomorrow courtesy of the F4.

"I have a feeling my gift should be some aspirin."

Ga Eul took a long deep breath of night air. Grateful for the cold snap in her lungs and the rush of the wind over her heated cheeks. She shivered slightly since she had left her coat inside but she didn't care. It was too hard to be in there dancing and laughing with Moon Jung Shin while her brain was racing with thoughts of Yi Jeong.

"You shouldn't be out here without a coat." Yi Jeong called softly from behind her. "You're going to get sick."

Ga Eul ignored him and she heard his frustrated sigh. "We need to talk, Ga Eul."

"Please go away, Yi Jeong."

"Not this time." He pushed himself forward and gently grabbed her arm. "I have some things to say."

For some reason this angered her and she swirled around, her eyes blazing hotly. "Now you have things to say. For two years its been nothing but an occasional message or brief five-minute call where you act like you can't wait to hang up."

"All right, fine," Yi Jeong snapped. "I'm a bastard. So what else is new?"

"So you can't just show up after all this time simply because you heard someone else took your toy," Ga Eul told him sharply. "Suddenly claiming you have something to say."

"A toy?" Yi Jeong said menacingly. "Did you just call yourself a fucking toy?"

Ga Eul flushed at his rough language but didn't back down. "That's how you're making me feel, Yi Jeong. Just something you put in the corner until you decide you want to pick it up again."

He shook his head with a low curse and pointed at her angrily. "You were never someone I could put in a corner, Ga Eul and you know it."

"No, I don't know it," she cried. "I thought I did but then you disappeared, Yi Jeong."

"I didn't disappear." Yi Jeong growled. "I told you why I had to go to Sweden. You said you understood."

"I don't care about Sweden. I would have supported you moving to Siberia if that's what you needed. It was you who—" She stopped with a shuddering breath, wiping away her tears. "It was you who decided not to let me be a part of your life." She shook her head, tears flowing heavily now. "You couldn't even be bothered to call me for my birthday. So don't act like—"

"Did you ever stop and think," Yi Jeong broke in impatiently. "That maybe it was because I didn't know how to talk to you without feeling like my heart was getting ripped out of my chest. That it took everything I had not to get on a plane for home every time I heard your voice."

Ga Eul froze at this, she opened her mouth to reply but no words seemed to form. Taking advantage of her silence, he moved in closer. His eyes locked on her with a gleam that she had never seen from him before. "Every time we talked or the guys would even mention your name, it was like a knife in my stomach, Ga Eul." He murmured. "I couldn't go a day without thinking about you. Missing you about drove me insane."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ga Eul pleaded. "One phone call, Yi Jeong. That's all I would have needed."

"Because I was too broken," Yi Jeong whispered. "I couldn't be with you when I was still so damaged. I had to heal first."

She let out a soft sob and he quickly cupped her face. "If I talked to you, I wouldn't have been able to resist. I would have come home early or forced you to come to me. I would have given up on getting my hand healed in order to be with you."

"I wouldn't have let you." Ga Eul sobbed. Yi Jeong's lips twitched at this. "That's because you're a better person than me." His thumbs stoking her bare cheeks as he took a shaky breath. "The only way I knew how to handle it was to put you to the side. I thought if I didn't see your or talk to you, it would get easier. But it didn't." Yi Jeong's face tightened in memory. "I've missed you so much Ga Eul that it about killed me."

She shook her head and his voice grew more insistent. "Do you have any idea how I felt when Gu Jun Pyo called and told me that you were dating someone? It wasn't pretty, Ga Eul."

"How was I supposed to know how you felt," Ga Eul cried. "Moon Jung Shin has been good to me, Yi Jeong."

"He better," Yi Jeong growled. "But now he needs to be good to someone else. I may have let him dance with you but if he tries to touch you again, I am ripping his hands off."

"He is expecting an answer from me tonight." Ga Eul told him quietly. "He asked me to be-"

"I know," Yi Jeong's grip was tight. "And if I were half of a decent man, I would let you answer him but since I am a selfish bastard, I plan on holding you hostage until he forgets your name instead."

Ga Eul couldn't help but let out a watery chuckle but he didn't relax at the sound. He wrapped a fist around her hair, forcing her to meet his heated gaze. "Tell him no, Ga Eul. Or I will do it for you."

She closed her eyes and nodded. Yi Jeong gave a pained moan of relief and she realized how terrified he had been and she clenched her hands into the side of his shirt. "I've missed—"

He took her face and covered her mouth with a fierce kiss before she could finish. She openly cried even as she clung to him. He took her shuddering sobs into his mouth, the pressure of his lips increasing with each passing glide of his mouth. Ga Eul clung to him and every hurt faded away at his touch.

"Ga Eul?" A stunned voice broke through the haze of pleasure and she stumbled back, horrified to see Moon Jung Shin. His expression one of shock and pain. "Moon Jung Shin. This isn't what—"

His face darkened and without another word he stormed away just as Woo Bin and Ji Hoo burst in behind him.

"Uh-oh," Ji Hoo mumbled and Ga Eul tore herself out Yi Jeong's arms to run after Moon Jung Shin.

"Shit," Yi Jeong cursed as he hurried after her. "No, wait Ga Eul."

The two F4 members stood in heavy silence, both feeling suddenly exhausted.

"You were supposed to be watching him," Woo Bin exclaimed. "How the hell did he get past you?"

"I had to go to the bathroom." Ji Hoo snapped defensively. His heavy drinking becoming evident by his slurred words. "I told Gu Jun Pyo to take him."

"Are you crazy? You left Jun Pyo in charge of him? Jun Pyo gets distracted by leaves." Woo Bin groaned in dread. "Come on. We better get out there. I would hate for Yi Jeong to kill a guy on his birthday."

"Wait, Moon Jung Shin." Ga Eul begged as she grabbed his arm. "Please."

He ripped himself away so violently that she stumbled and Yi Jeong raced to study her. His eyes hardening as he looked at Jung Shin. "Calm down."

Jung Shin let out a humorless laugh. "Really? You're going to tell me to calm down right now."

"Jung Shin," Ga Eul said tearfully. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"What? Cheat on me at my birthday party?" He yelled so loudly that it was heard even over the music drawing attention from the crowd. "Kiss another guy right in front of me like some—"

"Don't," Yi Jeong warned dangerously. "I am the one who kissed her. So, if you have something to say, say it to me."

"I will say it to both of you." Moon Jung Shin snapped and Ga Eul felt sick at the obvious pain in his voice.

"Please, Jung Shin," Ga Eul shook her head in desperation. "I never meant to you hurt you. It's just…" She trailed off weakly, not really sure there were any words to make this better. "You have been wonderful. And I care about you—"

"No, you obviously don't," he interrupted with a shout. At his loud yell, Yi Jeong moved protectively in front of her. "Enough, Moon Jung Shin. I told you that I'm the one who kissed her. Chu Ga Eul couldn't betray someone if she tried."

Jung Shin shook his head. "So what am I supposed to do then. Punch you?"

"You could try," Yi Jeong shrugged unapologetically and his overconfidence made Jung Shin let out an incredulous laugh. He put his hands on his hips and looked carefully over to Ga Eul. "Would it do any good anyway?"

She sniffled and looked at the ground as she shook her head.

"I didn't think so."

"But not because of you," Ga Eul implored earnestly. "You are a wonderful man. It's just that Yi Jeong—"

"I would prefer not to talk right now, Ga Eul." He said quietly. "So, let's just say you gave me my answer and call it a night."

She winced at the coldness in his voice but simply nodded. He stalked off and Woo Bin who had been standing silently behind her, reached over and stroked her arm. "I will make sure he gets home okay."

"Thank you." Ga Eul whispered, her expression gray with guilt and he turned her gently to face him. "Don't worry, sweetheart. He will be fine."

"I feel so bad." She admitted and he shook his head. "No. He overreacted. You hadn't decided yet if you wanted to see Moon Jung Shin exclusively. You were going to give him your answer tonight and maybe that was a harsh way of receiving it, but it was simply the truth."

Feeling better, she nodded and leaned forward to peck his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and nudged her to Yi Jeong. "Now go take care of that idiot. I will go take care of the other one."

"Okay," She sighed and looked around curiously. "Where are Gu Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo?"

"They've had a little too much to drink." Woo Bin answered with an eye roll. "They are still on the balcony arguing over a chess move from the third grade."

"Ji Hoo is drunk," Yi Jeong said in disbelief. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"It's rare but when Ji Hoo does drink he decides to go all out. Which means he usually ends up standing in the middle of the street singing." Woo Bin told them with a laugh. "And not very well either." He gave her one last smile before taking off to make sure Moon Jung Shin got safely home.

Yi Jeong tentatively wrapped his arm around her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and sank into him. He tightened his grip at her immediate response to him. "I won't apologize for kissing you but I'm sorry if I made things uncomfortable for you."

"It would have been uncomfortable no matter what," Ga Eul replied. "But this alone is my answer either way."

Yi Jeong tilted his head slightly to look at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I feel stressed and tired," she whispered. "And yet the only thing I can think about is how good it feels to have you hold me."

He nuzzled her jaw and slowly moved her to face him. "What do you want me to do?"

She knew he was asking about him returning to Sweden and she realized he was leaving the decision in her hands. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed into him. "You are going back to Sweden. You are going to call me and I get to see all your work first. Even before you instructors."

He smiled and looked at her expectantly but when didn't continue, he cocked his eyebrow. "Is that it?"

Ga Eul nodded. "That's it." She brushed his hair tenderly. "I told you, Yi Jeong. I will wait. I just need to know you want me too."

He shook his head and she yelped in surprise as he picked her off her feet. "Then it's my turn. You are not going to wait for me, Chu Ga Eul."

"I'm not?"

"No." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Because I don't intend on waiting anymore either. Not only do I plan on calling you so often that you beg me to stop but we're going to create a schedule where we never go more than six weeks apart. And don't say one word about the money," Yi Jeong demanded, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "These are my conditions and you're not allowed to argue."

Ga Eul huffed but gave him a smile. "Anything else?"

"I get to tell you I love you every five minutes." Yi Jeong said somberly. "Until you finally believe me and say it back."

She looked at him for a long time before eventually whispering. "Why don't you just try saying it for the first time and see what happens."

He let out a shaky chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ga Eul replied instantly. The tension fell of his face and he hoisted her higher so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"I will kill anyone who tries to touch you again." Yi Jeong warned huskily and she nodded her head in agreement.

"I want to hear you say it." He growled and she stoked the back of his neck soothingly. "No-one touches me but you."

"Good." Yi Jeong kissed her deeply until she felt her limbs melt into goo. She moaned his name, and without ever breaking contact from her, he started moving towards the door.

"My purse." Ga Eul mumbled when she felt the cold air from the outside. "I will text Woo Bin to grab it." Yi Jeong muttered, his lips skimming over the tender flesh of her throat. "But I don't have to be back at the airport until tomorrow night and I don't plan on wasting my time here."

Ga Eul giggled as he quickly walked them out. Woo Bin stared after them with relief before looking over to where Gu Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo swayed against the wall singing some ancient pop song.

"Aish," Woo Bin groaned. "Yi Jeong gets to spend the night curled up around Ga Eul and I have to take care of you bozos."

"Bozo!" Ji Hoo yelled and pointed at him with laugh. Jun Pyo chortled and slid to the ground, loudly smacking his lips. "I'm thirsty. I need another drink."

"I think you've had enough," Woo Bin said with a shake of his head. "You two are really going to feel this one tomorrow." He gave a low laugh as knelt next to him. "Looks like you're my date for the night." He helped Jun Pyo to his feet and signaled for one of his boys to take Ji Hoo. "Come on. Let's go before you throw up all over my newly waxed floor."

"No, wait" Jun Pyo exclaimed and twirled frantically. "What about Yi Jeong. He needs our help."

Woo Bin looked out the window where Yi Jeong had Ga Eul pinned against the car. But seeing one his hands begin to slide under the hem of her dress, Woo Bin quickly looked away and grabbed a floundering Gu Jun Pyo with a grin.

"Trust me. He's good."


End file.
